1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hot pressing equipment that melts workpieces, and particularly, to hot pressing equipment for forming spherical portions of light guide bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic incense stick is a light guide body having an opaque coating on the outer surface and a spherical portion on the top end. Light emitted from a light source is guided to the spherical portion to simulate a burning traditional incense stick.
In manufacturing, one end of the light guide body is manually polished to form the spherical portion. The manual polishing wastes time and manpower, and the spherical portions of multiple light guide bodies may have different shapes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide means which can overcome the limitations described.